vegha_battlefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A Criação
The Creation (Thur Godkh in the ancestral language) is a confusing and mysterious period of Ollunia, where the world and its surroundings were created, next to its Nexus. There are several theories about what happened, and they mainly involve the Veghas, whom they say were the first beings to emerge. There are rational or non-rational explanations for how it all began and only they should know the answer, but it had probably been so long in the past that this knowledge had been lost. Those who survived from the beginning say that a mighty spell confuses their memories, making their mind as turbid as the turbulent waters, just like any mortal. Or even that the answer would be too complex to be discussed. The most revered and acknowledged story is that Veghas were created to administer the new world with the help of the Creation Tools. Since his philosophy is based on protecting the Equilibrium between all the worlds and forms of magic. All these mysterious questions are usually relayed to the Tools, which communicate with the Veghas and to a greater level, not allowing mortals or any other kind of being to access this ancient and powerful knowledge. Veghas came into existence without purpose, or feelings, and tools came out the answers that would help them to trace the history of Ollunia, guiding them. or punishing them when I need them. Now they would have a motivation, a beginning for their glory, to take care of life, of their land, and of all the worlds that are there. At least this is the most recognized concept among them. It had been a troubled beginning, and they were still learning the sensations and decorating what they would call home, nothing great or frightening had occurred in this period, just a great search for knowledge. But over time the story of the world outside would fit and move like the pieces of a large board, taking it to the current state. All relevant events the creation and after the same can be seen in the article "History". ___________PORTUGUESE BRASILIAN (PT-BR) _____________ A Criação ( '''Thur Godkh' na língua ancestral) é um período confuso e misterioso de Ollunia, onde o mundo e seus arredores foram criados, junto do seu Nexus. Existem várias teorias sobre o que ocorrera, e elas envolvem principalmente os Veghas, aos quais dizem ter sido os primeiros seres a surgir. Existem explicações racionais ou não racionais para como tudo começou e somente eles deveriam saber da resposta, mas a provavelmente fora a tanto tempo no passado que este conhecimento fora perdido..'' Costumam dizer os que sobreviveram desde o princípio que um feitiço poderoso confunde suas memórias, tornando sua mente turva como as águas mais turbulentas, assim como qualquer mortal. Ou até mesmo que a resposta seria complexa demais para ser discutida. A história mais repercutida e reconhecida é a de que Veghas foram criados para administrar o novo mundo, com ajuda das Ferramentas da Criação. Já que sua filosofia se baseia em proteger o Equilibrio entre todos os mundos e formas de magia. Todas estas perguntas misteriosas geralmente são relevadas as Ferramentas, que se comunicam com os Veghas e a um nível maior, não permitindo aos mortais ou qualquer outro tipo de ser acessar este conhecimento antigo e poderoso. Veghas vieram a existência sem propósito, ou sentimentos, e das ferramentas saiam as respostas que os ajudariam a trilhar a história de Ollunia, os guiando. ou os punindo quando preciso. Agora teriam uma motivação, um início para sua glória, cuidar da vida, da sua terra, e de todos os mundos que ali se encontram. Pelo menos este é o conceito mais reconhecido entre os mesmos. Fora um início conturbado, e ainda estavam aprendendo as sensações e decorando o que chamariam de lar, nada de grande ou assustador ocorrera neste período, apenas uma grande busca por conhecimento. Mas com o tempo a história do mundo fora se encaixando e se movendo como as peças de um grande tabuleiro, levando-o ao estado atual. Todos os eventos relevantes a criação e após a mesma podem ser vistos no artigo "História". Categoria:História